The Ring Finger Knows
by zoireaokisefan
Summary: Rewritten version of The Ring Finger Knows after it got deleted. Jealousy can make you fall in love all over again.


**Hello guys! This is a new version of THE RING FINGER KNOWS. I had no files left, so I rewrote it. I changed first few chapters, so it wont bore you while reading. please read and review :3**

** warning: **

**since this story is AU, therefore, Zero and Kaname are ooc :3 I love timid Zero... Many grammatical and spelling mistakes are expected since English isn't my mother tongue D: **

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT **

** _Chapter One: The Ball_**

Dim sound of music was comforting. The great ballroom was decorated lavishly with the most expensive ornaments created by human hands. Silken white transparent drapes, fastened with golden sashes were draped on the grand glassed-windows of the room, to give the ballroom a look of unending fascination. The room was presenting a sight of some medieval king's court, so beautiful, so simple, yet greatly mesmerizing.

The walls of the room were all painted pearl-white, and there was golden plating in the middle of each grand wall of the room, just to show elegance and lavish taste of the owners.

Bright yet pale pearly light of huge chandeliers which were hung from the roof was showering in the great ballroom. The light was deep and strong that if one wanted to take a look at the texture of the ballroom roof, they must had to have, either very good eyesight or they had to squint their eyes, just to have a look at it. Flamboyant colored dresses of the women, black tuxedos for men were expansive and a style statement for all of them. Their designer clothes were to die for. Everyone, well mostly, everyone in the room was holding glasses filled with expansive wine just to keep their hands busy while gossiping or chattering with their known ones. What a waste of money. Tonight everybody had gathered there to boast about their wealth, status and position in the Japanese society. The Elite.

Another stroke of cold air struck his makeup painted face and Zero sighed. Why he was standing there in the deserted balcony of the Haroshi Manor, he didn't know. He only knew one thing, he was alone. He saw Kaname from the corner of his eye and his shoulders sagged, yet once again. He was with her, again with her and he seemed so happy and contented.

Horrible, the situation was horrible. He felt so left out like a pariah. Heaving a deep cold sigh Zero looked far off into nothingness. His thoughts drifted back to the time when they got married, he and Kaname. It was so sudden and intense. He didn't want to accept it; he had refused on the instant of knowing what was going to happen to him. He had thought his life was over; after all he was the sacrificed lamb in this whole marriage game. He had felt like a cornered mouse trapped by hungry cats...

His sister and Kaname were engaged since their childhood. But his sister had eloped with a guy she loved. In order to fulfill Zero's mother's last wish and to save their families name and reputation, Zero and Kaname were forced into a marriage.

Zero closed his eyes remembering how horrible he had felt back then. He even had thought about ending his life with his own hands, but in the end had had to give in. He had argued, protested and even thrashed in rage and helplessness, but everything went to drain. They got married and were forced into a life which they both loathed.

Zero's eyes once again drifted towards Kaname who was standing in a dark corner of the Manor backyard, to avoid his family and to be with his loved one. Yuki.

Zero closed his eyes and bit his slightly quivering lower lip. How did it turn out to be like this? It wasn't meant to be this way. He wasn't meant to feel this way, but then, what was this tightening in his chest. Why he felt so left out and lonely, although Kaname had made everything clear for him. He had gone straight and told him what he –Zero- meant to him... nothing.

On their wedding night Kaname had told him that he loved a girl named Yuki and he shouldn't expect anything from Kaname. Back then he was very happy to hear that, because he was very much sure that he was straight, he still was, but things change.

Yuki was the daughter of a family friend of Kuran's. She was pretty and sweet, that's what Zero was sure of, but he didn't like her. He had nothing against her, but seeing Kaname so obsessed with her made his heart ache. He was envious of her and he couldn't help it. His heart wasn't under his self control; it had its own mind.

Lilac eyes darted towards the ring in his ring finger and then towards the polished nails. A soft chuckle escaped his lipstick covered lips and Zero backed away from the safety railing of the balcony. His and Kaname's wedding had proved to be a disaster in his life. Everyday brought a new pain and a new realization for him. It had been a little past one month since their wedding and this one month had turned his life upside down. Everything seemed so normal, yet nothing was as normal as it looked. He was sick with those gut wrenching feelings in his heart. They were painful and foreign.

He had to cross-dress every day, because Juri Kuran, his mother in law didn't know that he wasn't Maria, but Zero. He also had to attend a school which had proved to be a hell for him, because the school had a dress code. Skirts for girls and very short to that. He had to wear girl's uniform since he was a girl to everyone, except two people who knew his true identity. Haruka, Kaname's father and Kaname himself. It was actually Haruka's idea -the wedding- and he was a great help to both of them. He was always there to save their asses when in trouble.

After living under the same roof with Kaname, he had realized many a things. Like, they were to share the same room. Kaname didn't like anyone touching his possessions, but he only allowed him since they were sharing a room and closet. Kaname talked to Yuki on the phone every night, for hours. His precious girl meant everything to him. Kaname cared for him as well, deeply and it made him happy, very happy.

In this past month he had learnt so much about Kaname and he had come to Love all his habits. Zero had realized, not very long after their marriage, that a spark was raising its head inside his heart. He had tried to run away, but in the end he had accepted it. He had accepted that he was in love with Kaname Kuran, to whom he meant nothing more than a friend and a responsibility, perhaps.

Unconsciously his hand rose towards the silver-wig he was wearing and he touched the loose curly strands which were left out of the bun, to give his face a more elegant look. Life was so unpredictable and cruel. How cruel life could be with him, he had finally felt through his unrequited love. Nothing hurt like unrequited love. It felt horrible, so painful that death seemed easy in its stead. It was the most painful feeling of the world, worse than everything. Zero sighed once again...

"A beautiful lady such as you shouldn't sigh, it's unbecoming."

Zero turned on his heels to see someone standing there in balcony with him, only a few inches away from him. In surprised he gasped and stumbled backwards, but two strong arms held him in place and saved him from falling down.

"My God! Gorgeous, did I scare you?" The boy asked so politely, that Zero felt he was going to melt. His touch was so gentle, yet firm and his voice was so manly, yet tender.

"I-I..." His words got stuck somewhere in his throat when his eyes met burnt-orange ones. The guy was so beautiful, with light-orange hair and those soft burnt-orange eyes of his that Zero continues to stare. Unable to form any coherent response, zero looked away. God he was so gorgeous.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." The boy tried again, not letting the beauty in his arms go.

"Y-You didn't. It was just... Sudden." Zero replied, still avoiding eye contact with the boy. Realizing position and proximity of theirs, Zero turned slightly left and tried to get himself free. "Will you..." Zero moved a little in the man's hold to convey his unspoken request.

"Uh, yeah. I'm sorry I didn't realize." Boy chuckled slightly and freed him while backing away a little. After settling a little far from the boy, Zero smiled and looked into his eyes, slightly blushing.

"Thank you for saving me from falling."

"No. I mean it was my fault, I startled you. I should be more considerate. By the way I'm Kain Akatsuki." He stretched his hand for Zero.

Not knowing what to do Zero extended his hand, "Maria Kuran" boy took a hold of his hand. Zero blushed furiously when the boy kissed the back of his palm.

"You're so beautiful. I was wondering, what you are doing here all alone." Akatsuki asked still holding his hand.

"I wanted some fresh air." Zero tried to pull away his hand and succeeded.

"Maria, dear, where have you been? We've been looking for you." Juri's voice startled both of the occupants of balcony, both of their attention diverted towards Juri.

"Oh my, Akatsuki, how wonderful it is to see you here, dear!" Juri stepped forward and hugged Akatsuki, who smiled and hugged her back. Zero saw everything and smiled softly. 'Perhaps they know each other.' They broke their embrace and Juri spoke first. "I believe you've met Maria, my beautiful daughter in law."

Kain's expression changed to that of surprise. "Daughter in law?"

"Yes!" Juri squealed and held Zero's hand, who smiled at her loving gesture. She was such a nice lady.

"Unbelievable! She looks so young and fragile." He laughed sheepishly. "Kaname is a lucky guy." Kain finished with a crooked smile. When he had entered the balcony through the glass door, his eyes had darted to the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on and she was Kaname's wife. Lucky bastard.

"I forgot to introduce you." Juri waved her hand in air and continued, "Maria, this gentleman here is my Cousin Orihara Kain's son, Akatsuki. He and Kaname are of the same age. They use to be close friends, but then Kain moved to States."

"I see." Zero bowed his head a little. No wonder Akatsuki was related to Kuran's, they were born with inhuman beauty and awfully bulky bank-balances. Zero's family was very rich as well, but Kuran's were on another level. Kuran's and all their family and friends were awfully rich.

"Well youngsters, let's go inside, everyone is dancing and we are missing all the fun." Juri clapped her hands and lead them out of the balcony. She suddenly turned on her heals and came face to face with Zero. "Maria, where is Kaname?" She hadn't seen him in the ballroom since the ball had started. Where had he gone, leaving his beautiful wife alone here?

Hearing Juri's question Zero's sweat dropped. What was he going to tell Juri now? "He..."

"Aunt Juri, Kaname will be back soon, but I'd like a dance with my cousin's beautiful wife, if you won't mind, that is." Kain interrupted. He knew very well where Kaname was, he had seen him while entering the ballroom from the back door. He and Kaname use to be best friends. Back then they were always together and it was almost painfully hard to separate them. He knew Kaname better than anyone in their family. Although, they weren't close anymore now, but he knew Kaname too well. He was easy to manipulate because of his kind nature and that's what that girl was doing. Manipulating him.

"Ahh of course honey, but it's Maria's choice not mine, whether she want to or not. Oh well enjoy yourselves. I have go look for Haruka." Juri excused herself; Zero saw her walking away and then disappearing between hundreds of people present in the party.

"Shall we?" Kain's voice startled him, again. His hand was stretched out towards him with an invitation to dance. Zero hesitated. He couldn't, he shouldn't. He wasn't a damn girl. God, where had his all pride gone? Had he gone completely homo? He was blushing like some teenage school girl.

"It's fine if you don't want to." Kains voice startled him… again and his head automatically.

"No. I mean yeah, I'm ready." Zero extended his hand and Kain grasped it. He gave it a light squeeze and led them to where other couples were dancing. Kain placed his hand on the small of Zero's back and held his other hand in his. Zero's one hand was in Kain's and another was on his shoulder. Kain was really tall, much taller than Zero.

Then they started to move with the slow rhythm of music.

* * *

They kissed for a long time and only broke their kiss in the need of air. Kaname smiled sweetly towards his beautiful girl. This felt so right, so good. His cute girl was perfect and looked so beautiful in his arms. Only if it were she not Zero...

"ame... Kaname?" His chain of thought was interrupted by his girl's sweet and gentle voice. He smiled fondly towards her.

"Yes, Yuki?"

"I'll be leaving now. You know I don't like social gatherings, right?" Kaname nodded and cupped her face. He gently bowed down and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you in school, Yuki" he smiled and traced her pink dusted cheeks with his thumbs. Yuki nodded. For a long time, he saw her retreating figure, and when she disappeared, only then he started to walk back towards the ballroom.

When Kaname had asked Yuki to join him in the party, she had declined. But he had insisted on her to come here and she had obliged. His sweet girl. Only Zero knew he was here, with Yuki and Kaname trusted him. He trusted him to not to tell anyone.

Thinking about Zero a rueful smile tugged his lips. Their fate had entwined in such a twisted way that they had no choice, but oblige and give in to it. None of them wanted this marriage, but their family's sake they had to sacrifice their pride and wishes of freewill. Zero was such a nice guy, he deserved better. He deserved much better.

Kaname knew everything that was happening was utterly unfair to Zero, he also knew he was the one suffering the moat in this relationship, but it was neither of them fault. At their wedding Night he had given Zero a choice, he had asked him Togo back to his country and leave everything to him for settlement, but Zero had denied. Well his choice... But he felt bad for Zero.

Kaname sighed and entered the ballroom and was met with a sight, which irked him to no end. Blood in his veins started to boil and he pressed his lips together. There in front of him was Akatsuki...

Dancing with Zero...

Just looking at Akatsuki made him sick, he didn't want that guy near Zero. He knew Akatsuki better than anyone; after all, they used to be good friends. He wasn't a guy you could trust around a beautiful girl. He couldn't trust a lad like Akatsuki who lost his virginity when he was only fourteen.

'So, he has his eyes set on Zero, now?' Kaname's jaw tightened and without further ado he moved. He stomped furiously towards the dancing couple and snatched Zero away from Akatsuki's hold.

Zero gasped, when he felt an iron grip on his forearm and turned towards the intruder. His eyes went wide seeing Kaname, he was looking furious. "Kaname?"

Kaname ignored Zero and turned towards Akatsuki. He pointed his finger towards him and hissed in a low voice, "Don't you dare lay your hands on her! I swear I'll rip your head off if you tried any of your dirty tricks on her."

"Kaname, what are you…" Zero tried again, but failed when Kaname held him even more stoutly and stomped towards the ballroom door.

"Shut up! We are going home."

TBC


End file.
